Pieces of Heaven
by Shadows Of Kaos
Summary: This is a short fic that I wrote for a contest. It's sort of a Christmas fic about Hotaru and Yaten. Don't ya just love that pair? R&R minna-san!


Pieces of Heaven.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flakes of white snow fell, raining down to earth. A pair of green eyes stared up at the eternal bliss of the sky. He'd been out there for at least an hour now. It was cold, yes. But he didn't feel like moving into the warmth of the house just yet.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice said behind him. The man nodded, not bothering to turn and look at the woman who'd come out from the house that stood a few yards away. She'd seen him from the window, he mused. And probably gotten worried he'd catch a cold. "Koi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Have you ever tried to catch a piece of snow?" The woman smiled.  
  
He turned and stared into the soft violet eyes that were watching him. "No," He thought about it, "Why?" The girl frowned for a second then smiled again and took the two steps that separated them. She linked her hand with his.  
  
"An old legend says that if you catch a snowflake and it doesn't melt in your hand then it's a piece of heaven that's fallen. I've tried since I was little to get one. But it seems I'll never catch a piece of heaven." She sighed and closed her eyes. The man watched her as her eyes slowly opened them again, "It's getting cold and dark. I'm gonna go in."  
  
"Alright." The man let her hand go and gaze after her retreating form. He glanced down for a moment and studied the golden band around his finger. It was twin to the one the woman wore.  
  
"A year. Today's our anniversary. and it's also Christmas. I've gotten her a lot of things, but it's just...... I can't find her the perfect gift." He stared back up into the sky and spoke to himself. "What can I give her?"  
  
He sighed and walked back to the house where the woman was carrying hot coco into the living room. He stood in the door way and let his eyes wander around the nicely furnished house. No..... Home.  
  
His home; their home. "Close the door sweaty, you're letting the cold in." He stepped into the living room and swung the door closed behind them. "Come sit." She fell into the couch and looked lazily up at him.  
  
It was wonderful; a year since they were married, two since they fallen in love, and three since he'd met her. He walked over and sat down on the couch. The woman cuddled against him and snuggled her face into his shirt. "I'm so glad I have you." She murmured. He tucked a piece of loose ebony hair behind her ear; it had fallen from the ponytail that hung to her shoulders.  
  
"Koi?"  
  
"Hm?" the man had closed his eyes and held her tightly against him.  
  
"Do you remember how we came close?"  
  
"How could I forget that night?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was a year since the Starlights had first come to Earth, and now they were back for a visit. During this time they'd gone on a bit of a tour of the planet. With their humble tour guides, Serena, Mina, and Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru had grown over the year they'd been gone. She looked the same age as the inners, and before she'd been reborn all those times; she had been. When Ser and Mi had told the Outers they were going off to show the Starlights the world.. Things hadn't gone to well.  
  
So Hotaru had agreed to go, knowing if the other Outers had, there would be hell to pay. Now on a trip she didn't want to be on, the not so fragile girl had to deal with two blondes and the three Starlights.  
  
It was on their second week, one night in America that things had changed Hotaru's opinion about being on the trip. They'd chosen Vermont, a lonely state that in the in winter looked like a Christmas wonderland.  
  
Mi and Ser had dragged Seiya and Taiki off to visit Amy who'd come there to study with a professor of health. While they were away, a blizzard hit.  
  
Hotaru and Yaten were snow bound for a week, and in that time they were stuck, together, for days on end.  
  
On the day before the roads were cleared, it happened....  
  
Hotaru sat in bed reading a novel she'd brought with her. Sure it was late, but she couldn't put the book down. Finally she glanced at the clock and moaned; two a.m. "Oh well, I'm too awake to sleep, and too tired to not. With a sigh she looked back at the book.  
  
But her eyes jumped from it the minute she heard a scream. Her heart leaped to her throat and she clamored out of the large and comfy bed to go find out what had made the heart wrenching sound. Her fell to the floor; forgotten.  
  
Another scream ripped through house and Hotaru raced down the hall and discovered the source was coming from Yaten's room. She opened the door a crack and peaked in. Yaten was curled up in the sheets; thrashing wildly about. Sweat damped his body, and moans echoed from his lips.  
  
"Mama. Papa. Don't leave. No!" He shuttered and Hotaru thrust open the door.  
  
"Yaten." She said rushing over to his side. "Yaten, come on wake up. It's okay. You're just dreaming." Hotaru placed her hand on his cheek and started to murmur soft words, trying to rouse him from the nightmare.  
  
"Help me." He shuttered.  
  
"Oh Yaten." Hotaru's heart went out to him. She'd had dreams of the past too; they hurt and made you die inside. But there was one major difference; she'd had the Outers, he had no one. At least no one she knew of anywase.  
  
Her hand pushed the damp hair from his forehead and bent down. She kissed him lightly there, letting her lips linger a moment. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. Her heart was racing wildly and breath had quickened.  
  
"Who?" Yaten's voice was hoarse. He stared up at her with pain-clouded eyes. His carefully erected shields were down and his emotions were, for once in his life, free to others. "Are you an angel?"  
  
"Yaten, you're dreaming." Hotaru sighed, "Come on. It's time to wake up." She touched his cheek again and caressed it softly. 'This is so unlike me'.  
  
"Angel, are you here to take my mommy to heaven?"  
  
She gasped as her eyes clouded with tears, "Ten-chan...."  
  
"Please don't take her. I know I've been a bad boy, but don't take my mommy away. I want her home for Christmas."  
  
"Yaten!" Hotaru's voice broke as she screamed. Maybe not the smartest thing to do, but the only thing she could do before he saw something that would make him..... cry. She just didn't want to him cry.  
  
His eyes shut tight for a second then flew open as he shot up in bed. His breath came out in a rush and he stared at the wall. His eyes slowly turned towards her. "What. are you doing here?"  
  
Hotaru sighed, "You were having a nightmare and I heard you screaming. So I came and I sort of to..... What happened Yaten? To your mom?"  
  
He blinked and stared blankly at her, "It's none of your business." He growled at her. 'Self defense.' She mused. Hotaru stood from her crouched position.  
  
"Alright." She turned and walked to the door. After a moment she paused and looked back at him. "But if you want to talk, I'll be here." She was half way down the hall when she heard his footsteps of the floor. 'Please.' She thought desperately. But the door slammed shut behind her and she felt her heart sink.  
  
Her room was cold when she stepped in. The fire had simmered out and left the ashes for the night to cool. Hotaru thought about climbing into bed and clinging onto the warm thoughts of home. But then a thought struck her, and she did something she hadn't done since she'd been a little girl: She prayed. And that's how Yaten fount her. Down on her knees, eyes closed, hands clasped.  
  
"Please lord, I know I don't give thanks enough, but I need a favor. You see, Yaten isn't the most friendly or likeable person I've met. But he has his moments. And tonight, when I heard him crying for his mom, I realized no one is really that close with him. He's holding his emotions back, keeping himself inside. I don't think anyone really knows that much about him. I don't pity him for being hurt, I went through my share of pain too, but I want him to be able to find someone he can trust and love enough to share himself with. Everyone needs that. Even him. So please lord, help Yaten find someone who can help him."  
  
Yaten stared wide-eyed with his mouth slightly agape. He'd come into her room fully ready to yell at her for intruding on his dreams and now all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms and hold her.  
  
Hotaru rose and slowly opened her eyes. Her back was to the door so she didn't see him. Pulling the covers down she was about to jump in until a voice broke her. "does that include you?"  
  
She whipped around and looked at Yaten. "Wha... what?"  
  
"Does that include you? You said 'everyone needs that; someone who you can share yourself with. Does that include you?"  
  
Hotaru looked blankly at him and blinked, "You.. Heard?" She felt her pulse leap and her stomach do I flip flop. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." His voice was softer then normal. 'What's wrong with this picture?' She asked herself. Yaten took a step closer. "That's the first time I've known anyone to ever pray for me; let alone think of me. At least on those terms. Thank you."  
  
"Nani?" She whispered. "I... You're thanking me? But I.." Hotaru shuttered.  
  
"I asked a question though." His eyes looked at her softly. "Does what you said include you?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Then where is he or she?"  
  
"What?" The person that you can talk to?"  
  
"I don't have them."  
  
"Yet." He murmured and took another step closer. They were now only a few centimeters away from one another. A breath away from kissing one another.........  
  
"We both should." Yaten took her into his arms and hugged her against him.  
  
"You've gone mad."  
  
"No. I've found sanity."  
  
"I...."  
  
"No Hotaru. Let me tell you about my past." Hotaru's lips parted in a small sigh as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.  
  
"If this is a dream, don't wake me up."  
  
"No Hotaru, no dream. A miracle."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"A miracle alright." The woman murmured. "And year later. You proposed. How did I fall in love with you?"  
  
"Hm..." The man's eyes opened lazily. "You always were, Angel. So was I. I just didn't know it." The woman nodded. "It just sort of hit us one day I guess."  
  
"Uh huh. First we became friends. Then we started to date. And then you proposed. A very romantic setting, I might add."  
  
"I'd have to agree." He chuckled. "And the others would have to agree they weren't the most enthused at first. Especially the Outers."  
  
The woman sighed, "Hai. I'd drink to that." She took the now cool coco from the stand and sipped at it. "But it didn't matter what they thought. We'd been given a miracle.."  
  
"And we weren't about to waste it." He finished.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Let's go outside."  
  
The woman's eyes flew to his, "It's cold."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Alright." She stood slowly and stretched languorously like a cat. "Come on." He stood also and the two went out the door together.  
  
The snow fell slowly, covering the earth in it's cool frozen quilt so it could rest for another life. Two people, both very much in love, stood under the heavens. The fates decided to shine lovingly on the pair. And as the snow fell harder, a miracle took place. One flake of snow fell and hit the man's hand; it didn't melt.  
  
"A piece of heaven."  
  
"All for you." The man handed it to her. "Merry Christmas Hotaru."  
  
"Merry Christmas Yaten." 


End file.
